Hello Jack
by Fodre.Mon.Couer.De.Glace
Summary: At the mere age of 20, Jack Sparrow fell in love with a woman that could never be his. Now, ten years later, after killing her father and kidnapping her mother who committed suicide, Jack Sparrow is in serious trouble with their daughter, Kaena. Will Ka


Disclaimer Do I really need to type it? Oh all right. PotC doesn't belong to me, but my charas. Do. Some of the small details I got from the book Dune (the blue within blue eyes) and that doesn't belong to me either-sighs- oh well, I shall live.

Rating R

A/N Jack thinks about his past a lot before he meets Kaena, so just bare with me for awhile.

Summary At the mere age of 20, Jack Sparrow fell in love to a woman that would never be his.

Now, ten years later, after killing her father and kidnapping her mother, who committed suicide, Jack Sparrow is in some serious trouble with their daughter, Kaena. Will Kaena soothe her raging soul by killing the man who ruined her life, or will Jack be able to woo his out of death once again?

A/N 2 this takes place after the first one, but the second one doesn't really happen…just wait and see what I got before you go.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1 Remembering

A full moon illuminated the calm waters of the sea. A strong wind blew raven hair into a tousled mess. A ship with black sails and a revengeful captain set into port in the notorious outlaw island….Torgua!

Fire…fire blazed and consumed everything in its path. I hated to do raids this way, but the men were getting fidgety and that's one thing that you don't want on a ship full of pirates…..

Raven hair down to her waist, blue within blue eyes. Never in all my life had I seen eyes so amazing. She stared at me through all the chaos and I fell to her spell. I was drawn to this beauty, this exotic beauty. I stumbled toward her, planning on capturing her and making her mine. I was so entranced by her, that I did not see the brave rogue come at me with his sword, drawn and ready. The pain in my gut was something unimaginable…the spell was broken…I looked at the rogue and back to her and realized that she was his...  
The rage filled me and before he could move I cut him down where he stood…she didn't run to him, she didn't scream or cry…she just glared at me with such venom, that I felt so beneath her, and maybe I was….  
I grabbed her securely be the waist, and started pulling her along with me. A child no more than 10 I guess came running and clung to her skirts.  
"No mama, I wont let you be taken by papa's killer!" the little girl screamed.

"Run." She said," Run with the speed of God and don't stop!" she yelled. I child looked up at her face and I saw that she was an exact replica of her mother. The child refused to let go…she slapped her daughters face, tears running down her cheeks.  
The child ran and didn't turn back…she faced me again, eyes an icy blue sea which chilled me down to my bones…In my bed on the Pearl, she was pressed against my chest…her porcelain skin clashing beautifully with my dark skin….I loved the feel of her against me…I wake up to find that my exotic creature is not beside me. I rush out of the cabin…I run to the bow of the Pearl, where my beauty stood on the edge, prepared to jump to Davy Jones's Locker….  
"You shall never have me, Jack." And with that said she took the pistol that was in her hand….I remember her falling to the sea below….

"Jack…Jack….JACK!" Jack jumped when he finally heard his name.

"What were ye thinkin' Jack?" Gibbs asked. Gibbs, a short portly man, with balding hair and a good sense of humor, looked at Jack with concern. Rarely had Gibbs seen Jack so upset.

"Nothing Gibbs, just old memories." Jack sighed. He looked to that fateful bow and remember her. His body longed to have her again, and he knew that he would never be satisfied with anyone else.

"It's not good to dwell on the past; it only causes pain, Jack." Gibbs returned his attention back to the command wheel of the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow sighed again and turned his back on his memories. He grabbed a bottle of rum and locked the door his cabin.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, not all of my chapters will be this short, I pinkie promise.

Review if you'd like, but it's only the first chapter, so I'm not expecting much.

Tootles!


End file.
